


you're worth so much, i wish you could see

by orphan_account



Series: i don't care that they say "pain makes you stronger" [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Reunions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love everything and everyone good night the world is the best thing ever, i love my sons, ok not rly but lets pretend it is, the sweetest thing ever i promise you, to your uuuUUUUniOOOoooOOOOOON
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Laf is finally reunited with the people who love them unconditionally.





	

Hercules eyed them up and down thoughtfully, smiled and stepped closer to Laf. "One more thing."

He walked behind them and tied their unruly hair up into something of a ponytail. It felt nice, if Laf was to be honest with themself. They'd always liked it when people touched their hair. Herc stepped back and grinned.

"There. Now you're really looking like yourself again." 

Laf gave themself a good look in the eerily clean mirror in the hospital's bathroom and felt a smile stretch over their lips. The leggings hugged their long, feminine legs nicely, the colour matched with the _(unbelievably soft, god, they were so stealing every sweater Herc ever owned once they got home)_ sweater, too. The lipstick had been an instant agreement on Laf's part - they'd felt as if Herc had been hesitant to suggest it, seeing how careful Laf had been in their movements and decisions so far. They'd barely spoken at all while being examined by the nurse. Laf now realized that that was very much unlike them, the social butterfly that they were, but they guessed that the hospital's atmosphere made them feel as though they were not supposed to be speaking much anyway.

Laf let out a breathless laugh. "Je me sens comme moi encore. C'est bien," they mumbled, touching a hand to their face as if making sure that this was actually happening, that this wasn't just some sick fever dream. Herc smiled and wrapped his arms around Laf from where he was standing behind them. "Croyez-moi, je suis aussi heureux que vous."

\---

Laf and Herc walked home together, hand in hand along the Spring-touched streets of New York. Laf asked questions, Herc answered them to the best of his abilities, Laf remembered more and more things and Herc felt his heart stitch itself back together almost seamlessly with every word from their mouth. 

Sure, Laf spoke carefully, but they _spoke._ That was more than enough for Hercules.

Once they reached their apartment, Herc turned to face Laf for a moment. "The boys don't know yet. Have mercy on them, Alex will have endless questions and both of them will most likely seemingly have endless tears." Laf smiled and held up the hand that was tangled in Herc's. "Then I'll hold them, answer Alexander's questions and dry their tears. I've been too long without them, I'm already close to tears myself. I just want to see them, est-ce vraiment trop demander?"

Herc smiled. _"Jamais,"_ he replied, kissed them on the cheek and unlocked the door.

Even with the fog surrounding their memories, Laf knew that the flat they shared had never felt this.. _empty_ before. This cold. This silent.

"Herc?"

 _That's Alexander's voice. He's here._ "Are all my boys home?" Laf asked. Hercules nodded with a small smile on his lips. "They'll be ecstatic to see you." Laf laughed, silently listening to Hercules and Alex speak. "I'm not alone, you know." "S' Angie with you? Eliza's still sick, right?" "Yeah, I think she is, but it's not Angie."

They heard soft footsteps coming from the living room, nearing them as Alex rambled on. "Pegs, then? Or Maria, but I thought she was busy tonight, jesus, why do we only ever socialize with women, I swear, we're such stereotypical losers someti-" Alex froze. Laf saw his eyes widen and his gaze fly back and forth between Herc and themself.

He swallowed and blinked a few times, slowly. "If I'm dreaming," Alex said, voice scarily steady and full of so many emotions Laf couldn't make anything out of it, "for the love of God, don't wake me up now." He stayed completely still in the doorway of the living room. He was staring at just Laf now, mostly. His eyes were full of fear. It broke Lafayette's heart. 

They stepped closer to him. Slowly, they ended up in front of him. _God, has he gotten shorter? Or is he just even more slouched now?_

"It's not a dream. I'm here, mon cher." 

Bit by bit, they saw Alex crack. Tears pooled in his eyes, a smile found it's way across his lips and he laughed, breathy and full of disbelief and pure joy. Suddenly, Laf had less of Alex on their mind and more in their arms, clinging to them and sobbing, tears staining the blue of Laf's sweater. Laf wrapped their arms around him and held him close. Of course. The storm had been building up inside of Alex, of course it had, this was his coping mechanism, albeit an incredibly counterproductive one in the end. He worked himself to the ground, let nobody near and painted on a face that said _"I'm fine, don't worry about me"_ , and then he broke. This was the breaking. 

Eventually, the sobs quieted to small sniffles every now and then, and Laf let go of him, still smiling, even if it was a bit sadder in shade. Alex unwrapped his arms from around Laf's neck and looked up at them, joy and hope and disbelief and adoration swirling around in his eyes. "Never leave us again," he whispered, tear tracks running down his cheeks and eyes red and dry. Laf chuckled. _"I promise."_

Alex seemed to remember something- or rather, someone, as he suddenly backed off and, excitement and happiness evident in his voice, said: "John's in the bedroom, the shut in that he's become. Point is, I reckon he doesn't know, does he?" Laf shook their head and gave a laugh as Alex stormed off, sliding across the floor in his knee socks and disappearing into their shared bedroom. Laf looked at Hercules, who was smiling, and they approached the room further.

The door opened and John stepped out, gaze instantly flying to Laf. 

"No _fucking way."_

Laf giggled. John grinned wider than Laf had ever seen him, eyes starting to shine, and yelled "No fucking way!", running over to Laf and embracing them tightly. The familiar scent of cinnamon and _that stupidly sweet shampoo_ filled Laf's senses as John spun them around in circles, both laughing. They lost their balance and fell onto the couch, still in a giggle fit, John on top of Laf. 

He looked at them like they were the most precious thing he'd ever come across, fondness and love and so many emotions conveyed with just a look. Laf smiled and, without much thought, pecked a kiss on his freckle-dotted nose. They were met with melodic laughter and feather light kisses being peppered all over their face. John took a deep breath and sighed, smiling. "It's _you._ You're _really_ here."

Laf nodded. "And I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon." 

The smile stayed on John's features as he laid down next to Laf on the couch and snuggled close to them, taking their hand in his and entangling their fingers. Hercules joined them soon, lying down on Laf's other side and pressing a sweet kiss on their collarbone. Alex curled up next to Herc, all soft and small and feeling _okay_ for once. Feeling _fixed._

_That night, everyone fell asleep feeling safe, warm and loved._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!!! i love my sons so much they're so great i love  
> comment please!!! if you do i swear i'll love you til the world ends  
> you are great!!! you are needed!! you are a gift to this world!!!  
> sometimes you just need a subtle reminder of that you know  
> anyway hope u enjoyed!!! so long!!!! <3


End file.
